This invention relates generally to footwear, and more specifically pertains to footwear in the category of a sandal, thong, slip-on, clog, or the like, or even a beach shoe, wherein the tongue, gusset, upper part of the vamp, or strap, may be reversed, in order to change the aesthetics, coloration, indicia, or other appearance of the overall footwear, when worn.
Obviously, numerous styles of footwear, constructed of various components, for achieving a multitude of purposes, have long been considered in the prior art. Most of these types of innovations have been in the area of running or athletic shoes, which have been substantially in vogue for the past three decades, and wherein various styles or modifications to the shoes, as in their sole configuration, to make them more resilient, or add efficiency to the runner, have been considered in the prior art. In addition, various accessories have been added to footwear, such as adding pockets to the side or quarter portions of the shoe, putting a pocket within the tongue or gusset for the shoe, and these have all been considered in the prior art. For example, see the patent to Adamik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,060, relating to this type of technology, and their modifications.
This has even considered reversing various components to footwear, in order to add to their aesthetics, and change their style and appearance, as when worn. For example, the United States patent to Benjamin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,347, shows a shoe wherein a strap, held by one or more of D-Rings, can be turned to reverse the positioning of the strap within the shoe structure, as can be noted therein. In addition, the patent to Tonkel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,321, shows the use of a separable tongue held by Velcro to its vamp, but which must be removed to provide for its turning and vary the appearance of the shown shoe.
The current invention seeks further modifications to the structure of the identified type of footwear, in order to add further variations in the usage of the shoe, enhance its styling, and further enhance the attractiveness of the sandal, by providing alternative uses and applications to various of its components, when structured into the footwear itself.